


[Podfic] Winter Cities

by kalakirya



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of tofsla's storyHaruka and Michiru, a long way from home.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Winter Cities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter Cities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054948) by [tofsla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/tofsla). 



**Title:** Winter Cities

**Rating:** Mature

**Content Notes:** none

**Length:** 0:10:16

[ download as an mp3](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Winter%20Cities%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20tofsla.mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!


End file.
